Enfance
by Zephyy
Summary: J'offre à Mukuro et Tsuna la chance d'avoir un enfant. Comment se démerdent-ils avec? Masaru est un enfant  presque  normal, mais entre Tsuna en mère au foyer et Mukuro qui se découvre un father complex, pas évident
1. Introduction

**Titre : Enfance**

**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing : 6927**

**Rating : R+**

**Auteur : It's me**

* * *

><p>Bon bah voila, pour faire court, j'avais envie de faire un truc complètement suicidaire. Alors je me suis dit que je devais peut être essayer "les 100 thèmes". Bonne idée, "les 100 thèmes", un truc bien chiant que personne fini jamais (et si quelqu'un en est venu à bout, je veux bien aller lire). Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me lance dans cette aventure périeuse. Problème, en plus d'être suicidaire et masochiste, je suis aussi flemmarde. Je me suis donc retrouvée comme une conne devant mes 100 thèmes à me dire "Mais merde, comment je vis faire pour écrire 100 OS moi?" Et là, en lisant ma liste, j'ai eut un éclaire de génie! (Si si si...) Au lieu de me casser la tête à écrire 100 OS différents de couples variés, j'allais prendre un couple, leur foutre un gosse dans les bras et (essayer de) faire 100 drabbles sur leur vie familiale. Et comme le premier thème est "Introduction" (ce qui normalement n'est pas le cas étant donné que l'intro est censé être ce que vous êtes en train de lire, mais comme "Enfance" est un thème et que ce thème est la fic en elle-même, je décale tout), je let fin à cette pré introduction et on se retrouve un peu plus bas pour ceux qui ont le courage de continuer ^^<p>

Note de l'auteur: L'âge de Masaru (le fils de Tsunayoshi et Mukuro) change selon le thème.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction<strong>_

C'était arrivé un soir, comme ça, sans prévenir. Tsunayoshi Sawada était dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant, Mukuro Rokudo, depuis maintenant 4 ans lorsque la sonnerie de l'habitacle retentit soudainement. Les deux hommes, installés dans le salon, se demandèrent qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille. Tsunayoshi se leva et alla dans l'entrée avec l'intention d'ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, le châtain fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il pensa d'abord à une blague pourris d'ado en pleine croissance, mais un étrange bruit provenant du sol lui fit baisser la tête.

Et la, la crise cardiaque passa près, très près, de son pauvre cœur. A ses pieds, à même le sol froid du couloir, dépourvus du moindre vêtement, un bébé de même pas deux mois le regardait, une sorte de sourire un peu baveux sur les lèvres.

Il entendit son amant qui, depuis le salon, lui demandait de qui il s'agissait. Il y eut alors une sorte de déclic dans la tête du châtain. Il pencha le haut de son corps pour observer à droite et à gauche du couloir, cherchant la personne qui aurait put mettre ce bébé sur son palier. Bien entendu, il ne vit personne. Il reporta son regard sur le bébé puis se mit à genou pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma ensuite la porte de son appart', et, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, il se demanda comme annoncer à Mukuro qu'à partir de cet instant, ils avaient un enfant.

* * *

><p>Je pense m'en être bien sortie...<p>

La suite la semaine prochaine ^^


	2. Amour

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>KoriFuyu:<span>** Contente de voir que ma fic t'intéresse ^^ J'espère que la suite continura de te plaire

**Tsu-nee:** La dernière phrase est mignonne? O.o J'avais pas fait gaffe... Tu es plus pour le 18/27? Bah que veux-tu, on peut pas tout avoir (malheureusement )

**Katherine Tiger:** T'aime l'intro? Cool, je pensais que ça serait trop lourd, contente de voir que c'est pas le cas finalement ^^

**Lycka:** Pour le momentje m'en sort ien avec ces thèmes, j'ai déjà fait les 16 premiers ^^ (et c'est pas rien crois-moi)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amour<strong>_

-"Dis papa, c'est de l'amour que tu éprouves pour mama?"

A l'entente de cette question, pour le moins incongru, Mukuro failli recracher toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Il déposa son verre sur la table et regarda son fils, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien entendu.

-"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

-"J'ai dit, est-ce que c'est de l'amour que tu éprouve pour mama?"

-"Masaru... Évidement que j'aime Tsunayoshi! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire?"

-"Les enfants de ma classe... Ils ont dit que toi et mama, bah c'était pas possible que vous soyez amoureux."

-"Oh? Et pourquoi cela?"

-"Bah, parce que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes nan?"

Mukuro sourit, amusé, en regardant son fils.

-"Et bien tu vois Masaru, les enfants de ta classe on tord. Tsuna et moi sommes peut être des hommes**(1)**, mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis amoureux de lui**(2)**."

Mukuro vit son fils le regarda un petit moment avant de lâcher un petit "D'accord." et de quitter la table où il goûtait pour rejoindre sa chambre. Mukuro le regarda partir en souriant, se disant soudain que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré à son amant.

* * *

><p><strong>1:<strong> Comment ça "peut-être"? C'est certain, vous ÊTES des hommes bon sang!

**2:** C'est la 2ème fois qu'il déclare son amour pour Tsuna, je suis vraiment en forme en ce moment O.o

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve Samedi prochain pour la suite ^^

Reviews?


	3. Lumière

**_Titre : Enfance_**

**_Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense..._**

**_Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.*_**

**_Pairing : 6927_**

**_Rating : R+_**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:<strong> O.o Whoua, ça c'est du pseudo... Et nan, ça dérange pas Tsuna, du toute façon il a pas le choix niark niark niark! Alors oui, chaques chapitres sera un drabble, par contre c'est pas toujours un sentiment (T'es capable de me trouver 100 sentiments différent? Moi nan XP) la preuve cette semaine c'est "Lumière".

**Lycka:** Et moi aussi je suis en forme, aujourd'hui c'est Tsuna qui s'en prend plein la gueule ^^ Je suis d'accord qu'en avoir déjà 16 (bien qu'il y en est mintenant un de plus) c'est bien ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lumière<span>_**

-"Tsunayoshi-kun..."

-"H-hai? Mukuro?"

-"Si tu n'étais pas mon amant, je serais tenté de te frapper."

-"Mais... Mais pourquoi?"

-"Tu oses me poser la question? Comment as-tu pu te faire convaincre comme ça?"

-"Mais enfin! Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Je pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça!"

-"Tu sais qu'elle heure il est au moins?"

-"Attend je regarde... Bientôt 1h45(1)."

-"Bien alors maintenant, tu te lèves, tu sors de ce lit, et tu vas régler ce problème."

-"Mais...!"

-"Tsunayoshi-kun...!"

-"C'est bon... C'est bon, j'y vais, t'énerves pas!"

Tsunayoshi sortit du lit qu'il partageait avec son amant et quitta la chambre pour celle de son enfant.

Mukuro le vit disparaitre de la pièce et il l'entendit peu de temps après.

-"Masaru! Ca suffit! Tu arrêtes tes bêtises et tu dors maintenant!"

Mukuro sourit en entendant ces mots et, lorsque son amant le rejoint dans le lit, il le prit dans ses bras.

-"Alors?"

-"Oh ça va hein! Ne te moque pas de moi!"

-"Kufufufufu(2)... Jamais je n'oserai(3)! Alors?"

-"Alors rien! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter et de dormir. C'est tout."

-"Tu es vexé..."

-"Oh c'est bon! Je reconnais qu'offrir une lampe de poche à Masaru était une mauvaise idée. Voila, content?"

-"Oui, très..."

* * *

><p>(1) 1h45 du matin (mieux vaut préciser ^^)<p>

(2) Fallait bien le caser quelque part lui

(3) C'est ça, on y croit -_-

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est le drabble de cette semaine (je le trouve long quand même...)<p>

Aujourd'hui, la victime fut Tsuna, la semaine prochaine ce sera encore lui ^^

J'espère que ça vous plait, de mon coté je bloque un peu sur le 18ème drabble, mais pour l'instant ça va j'ai le temps...

Reviews?


	4. Obscurité

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:<span>** Oui, Tsuna doit devenir plus autoritaire, sur tout les plans! Je suis désolé que t'es pas tout compris. En fait Masaru a peur du noir et il a demandé à sa mama une lampe torche. Ca a trés bien marché au début, mais après il s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit et n'a fait qu'allumer et éteindre sa lampe, réveillant par la même occasion ses deux parents et les empêchant de se rendormir. D'où la mauvaise humeur de Mukuro... Je suis en train de te convertir? C'est vrai? *.* Cuillère? Tu es une cuillère? XD

**Lycka:** Même si c'est la faute de Tsuna, c'est vrai que Mukuro est une sale feignasse ^^ Je suis contente que tu trouve ça mignon ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Obscurité<em>**

Tsunayoshi se sentait étrange. Ou plutôt, il se sentait bien, mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais quoi? Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ok. Il faisait noir, conclusion, il faisait nuit. Ok aussi. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Mukuro et celui-ci dormait. Toujours ok. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait? Ah... Peut être le fait qu'il était réveillé... Mais pourquoi? Toutes les conditions pour bien dormir étaient réunis, alors pourquoi ne dormait-il pas?

Tsunayoshi tourna la tête vers son réveil, sur la table de chevet. Mais à la place du cadran lumineux, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux autres yeux d'un bleu limpide. Il sursauta violemment avant de se redresser, en essayant au passage de ne pas réveiller son amant, et de focaliser son attention sur le petit garçon face à lui.

-"Masaru.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Mama..."

L'enfant monta difficilement sur le lit où se trouvait sa mama et, une fois dessus, il s'engouffra dans les bras de sa "mère".

-"Mama... Y a des bruits bizarre dans ma chambre... Et la lampe marche plus..."

Tsunayoshi sourit tendrement à ces mots tout en refermant ses bras sur son fils. Il se recoucha dans le lit, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras et qui aggripait son pyjama de ses petites mains. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il sentit deux bras venir enlacer sa taille. Il sourit. Puis replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Et voila le 4ème drabble, de quoi bien commencer les vacances ^^<p>

On fête également le retour de la lampe de poche de Masaru XD J'aime cette lampe ^^

Reviews?


	5. A la recherche de consolation

Titre : Enfance

Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...

Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.*

Pairing : 6927

Rating : R+

Auteur : It's me

Lycka: T'aime pas les gosses? Bon j'avoue que c'est pas toujours la joie avec eux, mais quand même ils sont mignon nan? Et oui, Mukuro a un sommeil de plomb... Toi aussi t'as un sommeil de plomb? Et bah on est 3 alors! ^^

XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: Ah nan désolé, je suis pas sûre qu'on revoit la lampe un jour... Quoique avec 100 thèmes elle pourrait peut-être revenir une fois ou deux mais c'est tout... OUI! Mukuro et Tsuna forme un beau couple, avoue-toi-le *.* (Zephy lache cette arme -.-) AVOUE-TOI-LE!

Ann O'Neem: C'est normal que Masaru soit mignon, c'est mon enfant XD (Bah oui je suis une fille et Mukuro et Tsuna sont des mec, donc...)

Hina: Veee~ Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic ^^ Tout les drabbles ne vont pas être marrant (C'est trop facile sinon ^^) Sur les 19 que j'ai déjà fait, y en a au moins 2 qui sont un peut dark éhéhéh ^^

Katherine Tiger: MERCIIIIIIIIII! Contente que ça te plaise ^^

YukiXluffy: Merci d'aimer ma fic! Et merci, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer! Au moins jusqu'au 50ème parce que 100 c'est dur dur ^^

A la recherche de consolation

Tsunayoshi se trouvait dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé et somnolant.

Mukuro était dans la cuisine, les mains dans la mousse, en train de faire la vaisselle.

Masaru se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur le tapis, jouant avec ses jouets.

Tout était tranquille dans l'appartement. Vraiment tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que des pleurs se fassent entendre dans la chambre du bébé. Des pleurs et des cris.

La réaction des deux parents ne se fit pas attendre. Tsunayoshi se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du canapé, embrassant brutalement le parquet avant de se précipiter dans la chambre du gosse. Mukuro lâcha l'assiette qu'il lavait, la laissant se fracasser au contacte froid du carrelage**(1)**, et sortit de la cuisine pour suivre son amant dans la pièce de l'enfant.

Masaru pleurait, assis sur le tapis, un petit cube coloré dans ses petites mains, un petit tas de cubes colorés devant lui. Et l'enfant en bas âge pleurait, criait, réclamait l'attention de ses parents. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les deux adultes.

Devant lui se trouvait un Tsunayoshi à moitié réveillé, complètement débraillé, et un Mukuro avec de la mousse jusqu'aux coudes, et le tout avec un regard paniqué pour les deux.

Le couple ne sut quoi faire lorsqu'ils virent leur gosse passer des larmes au rire en un instant. Ils se regardèrent puis Mukuro retourna dans la cuisine pour finir sa vaisselle. Plus tard il rejoignit son amant et son enfant et se mit à jouer aux cubes avec eux.

Tout était tranquille dans l'appartement. Vraiment tranquille.

(1) Paix à son âme u.u

Bon alors une petite explication s'impose. En fait Masaru faisait une pile de petits cubes, et sa pile adoré c'est effondré et il s'est mit à pleurer. Voila, faut pas chercher plus loin, à cet âge là, les gosses ça pleure ou ça rie à la moindre connerie (Jolie rime) Merci u.u

Je remercie tout mes chers lecteurs que j'aime (Même si je les connais pas tous...) et si eux aussi m'aime, je souhaiterait qu'ils m'aident à trouver une idée pour le 20ème thèmes qui s'intitule "Détermination". Voila, et merci encore de lire ce recueil ^^

Sauver un auteur, laissé une reviews ^^


	6. Se détacher

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ann O'Neem:<strong> Oui comme tu dis pauvre assiette, morte au combat, amen... U.U Et pour son enterrement, t'inquiète pas, c'est poubelle! Dans les gènes... Avec moi et son père (dont je tairais le nom XD) comme parent, c'est un miracle si cet enfant fini pas psychopathe ^^ Mais sinon oui il est trop mignon, je m'éclate à écrire avec lui

**KoriFuyu:** Pourquoi c'est écrit "R+"? C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre "T", on ne sait jamais... ^^ T'aime les petits drabbles? Mais un drabble est toujours petit U.U Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien (surtout quand y en a plein)

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:** "les gosses ça pleure ou ça rie à la moindre connerie" Oui je sais que j'ai raison, moi aussi j'ai de l'expérience... Deux petits frères c'est dur à vivre! Lumière? Ah oui, la Lampe XD T'as pas d'idée... T'inquiète j'ai trouvée! Mais maintenant je bloque avec le thème "Vacance" (Bon en même temps j'ai pas vraiment cherché mais quand même!)

**Hina:** T'aime le drak... Intéressant... *.* Tu as une imagination de merde? Toutes mes condoléences XD

**Lycka:** T'aime VRAIMENT pas les gosses? Ils ont leur mauvais côté c'est vrai, mais ils en ont aussi de bon tu sais! J'avoue que je vois trop Mukuro devant l'évier en tablier rose avec marqué "King of the kitchen" dessus XDD Et nan Tsuna n'est pas une feignasse, Mukuro l'a juste un peu épuisé mmh mmh *.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se détacher<strong>_

Masaru angoissait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être séparé de ses parents pour une semaine entière. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il regardait la mer, cherchant des yeux le bateau qui allait l'emmener sur l'île où il passerait une semaine, totalement séparé de ses parents. Et ça le terrifiait. Il se tourna vers ses parents et prit timidement la main de sa mama, n'osant pas trop lui faire un câlin devant les autres enfants qui attendaient, comme lui, le bateau. Sa mama serra sa main en retour et son père posa sa main sur son épaule.

Masaru leur sourit, cachant la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Quand ses parents lui avaient proposés de partir en colonie de vacance, il avait sauté de joie à l'idée. Puis après, il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir se détacher de ses parents pour une semaine entière. Il avait caché sa peur, demandant tout de même à ses parents comment ça allait se passer.

Les deux adultes l'avaient rassurés et n"y avait plus trop pensé. Mais maintenant qu'il se retourvait devant le fait accompli, sa peur revenait au grand galop.

Il vit le bateau arriver et il se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mama.

Lorsque le bateau fut accosté et qu"il vit son père mettre sa petite valise dedans, il dut se faire une raison et se détacher de sa mama lorsqu'une dame appela son prénom.

Lorsque le bateau commença à partir, il fit de grand signe à ses parents, se disant, avec un petit pincement au coeur, qu'il les revérait dans une semaine

* * *

><p>Et voila le 6eme thème!<p>

Je tiens à dire que je garde moi même un mauvais souvenir de ma première colo, mes parents ayant oublié de venir me cherché sur le quai quand je suis rentrée -_-

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews!


	7. Paradis

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ann O'Neem: <strong>Oui je sais U.U Je suis fière de lui ^^ Là aussi il est mignon, même s'il est plus vieux...

**KoriFuyu:** Cool on va se voir tous les samedi! (Tout du moins pour le moment dans la mesure où j'avance plus T.T Faut que je m'y remète franchement *.*) Moi c'est âs le début qui m'a fait peur, c'est la fin, mes parents m'ont carrément oublié!

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:** Bah au début tu stresse, t'es plus avec tes parents, entouré de gens qui tu connais pas, un peu comme les premières rentrées en primaire sauf que là t'es parents tu les revois pas le soir, mais à la fin de la semaine (quand tu pars qu'une semaine u.u) Alors oui quand t'es petits ça fait peur... Quand j'ai l'idée, ouais, le texte s'écrit presque tout seul... Pour ta fic, je connais t'en fait pas... T'es pas la seule à en souffrir u.u

**Lycka:** De trés prés aussi c'est mignon... Quand ça dors XD Et oui, enfant ou pas enfant, rien de sépare un Mukuro de son Tsuna ^^ S'il voudra pas les voir je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ça (Range l'info dans un coin de sa tête "A étudier plus tard") Et pour ce drabble, il va prendre quelques années.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paradis<strong>_

-"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! J'y arriverais jamais!"

-"Masaru? Tout va bien?"

-"Ah! Mama! Tu es rentré?"**(1)**

-"Oui, comme tu peux le voir."

-"Bienvenu à la maison alors! Ca va?"

-"Merci. Oui je vais bien. Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien."

-"C'est à cause de ma prof d'art. On doit décrire le paradis tel qu'on l'imagine..."

-"Ah? Et en quoi est-ce un problème? Tu dessine bien non?"

-"Oui... Le truc c'est que je vois pas du tout comment peut être le paradis!"

-"Tu vois au moins ce que ça représente?"

-"Ouais. Plus ou moins... Le dico m'a pas vraiment aidé sur ce coup-là."

-"Je vois... Et Mukuro? Tu lui as demandé?"

-"Ouais..."

-"Et?"

-"Et papa a dit que pour lui, le paradis, c'était n'importe quel endroit tant qu'il était avec toi."

-"Qu-!"

-"Rougit pas comme ça mama, on dirait une ado qui vit son premier amour!"

-"..."

-"Mama... C'est quoi pour toi le paradis?"

-"Pour moi? Le paradis c'est la vie que j'ai, avec Mukuro et toi!"

-"..."

-"Oh? Qui rougit comme une adolescente maintenant?"

-"MAMA!"

-"D'accord, d'accord... Je te laisse en tête à tête avec ton devoir Masaru. Et arrête de bouder, t'as plus l'âge!"

-"..."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Oui je sais question stupide, mais qui ne l'a jamais posé?

Voila, le 7ème! Déjà...

Je pense pas que y ai grand chose à expliquer pour celui-ci...

A samedi prochain!

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews!


	8. Innocence

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>KoriFuyu:<strong> Mais si voyons, avec l'amour rien n'est impossible! (Mouais...) Roh ça va hein! T'es Canadienne? *.* Cool

**Lycka: **Je suis pas sûre que Tsuna soit toujours vierge... . Mais c'est le cas de Masaru ^^ (Heureusement d'ailleurs) Et oui, l'art plastique c'est vraiment une horreur... Pourquoi ça existe comme discipline scolaire d'ailleurs! Ouais, sont super mignon dans cette famille. Je regrette pas de les avoir pris ^^ J'aurais put faire avec du 5089 ou du XS mais y avait trop de cassage de gueule... (C'est clair...)

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:** Y a que Masaru qui est vierge! Mais j'avoue que lui et Tsuna seront toujours comme ça... ^^ Tant mieux d'ailleurs! J'ai fait un Mukuro mielleux? O.o Tu dessine bien? (Nan parce que ceux qui aime l'art plastique sont (très) souvent ceux qui dessine bien) Moi je dessine comme un pied... Oui, n'oublions pas la Lampe! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Innocence<strong>_

-"Tu sais Tsunayoshi... Je pense que le gosse te ressemble un peu."

-"Ah?"

Tsunayoshi entra dans le salon où se trouvait son amant. Il prit le bébé que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon qu'il venait de préparer.

-"Et en quoi me ressemble-t-il?"

-"Je sais pas trop. J'ai juste cette impression."

Le plus jeune regarda son amant.

-"Tu es bizarre Mukuro."

-"Kufufufufu... Toi aussi mon cher Tsunayoshi."

-"Ah? Et en quoi je te pris?"

-"Tu sors avec moi depuis 4 ans. C'est une preuve de ton étrangeté."

Tsunayoshi le regarda de travers.

-"Dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça n'a rien à voir."

-"Tu crois?"

-"Non. J'en suis sûr."

Le couple resta un moment comme ça à se regarder sans un mot. Puis...

-"J'ai encore du travail à faire. Je te laissa t'en occuper."

Et sur ces mots, Tsunayoshi fourra le bébé dans les bras de son amant et disparu dans la cuisine. Mukuro le regarda partir en souriant. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le poupon qu'il avait dans les bras. Le bambin lui souriait tout en gigotant dans ses mains. Il se mit soudainement à sourire.

-"Ah... C'est donc ça..."

-"Quoi donc?"

Mukuro releva la tête vers son amant qui se tenait face à lui.

-"Le gosse et toi. Vous avez la même innocence."

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, c'est niais! C'est NIAIS! Mais j'y peux rien, ce genre de truc s'écrit tout seul et quand tu t'en rends compte, il est trop tard!<p>

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews! (Et peut être que la Lampe reviendra XD)


	9. Conduire

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lycka:<strong> C'est clair qu'il est plus vierge... N'empêche... Mukuro, virginity killer... Ok, ok je me rendors! Mukuro fond devant les choses mignonnes... Alors là ma chère, soit tu confonds avec Kyouya, soit ils ont un nouveau point en commun... Que mierda!

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: **Ah~ Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui me répond en 2 fois... ^^ C'est niais pas vrai? Je le savais! *par se cacher dans un trou* J'aime pas la guimauve... Ça te colle aux doigts, une fois que t'y a touché, c'est chiant de s'en débarrasser :/ On peux reviewer qu'une fois un même chapitre? J'apprends un truc aussi tiens... Ne t'excite pas toute seul, je sais pas encore si elle va revenir... J'essayerais de la caser quelque part, mais je promet rien ^^ T'as de la chance, moi je dessine comme une merde... Nan, pire qu'une merde J'ai une description de Masaru sur mon profil (enfin, si on peut appeler ça une description XD) Merci, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis ^^ Surtout que là j'ai un sérieux bug sur le thème "Mère Nature"...

**inukag9:** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Et merci de dire ça parce que pour moi c'est plus niais que mignon... ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conduire<strong>_

-"Allé papa! Laisse-moi essayer!"

-"Non!"

La réponse était tombée, impitoyable.

Tsunayoshi pouffa en regardant son fils et son amant. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon, lui sur le canapé, Mukuro sur le tapis avec l'enfant. Enfant qui tentait de convaincre son père de le laisser conduire. Tentative infructueuse puisque ledit père restait inflexible.

Le châtain décida alors de venir au secours de son fils.

-"Mukuro... Tu pourrais le laisser essayer."

La seul réponse qu'il obtient fut un regard meurtrier. Qui ne le fit pas broncher outre mesure.

-"Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de le laisser faire?"

-"Ça me coûte tous mes points!"

Tsunayoshi pouffa une seconde fois. Des fois, ils se demandait sincèrement lequel des deux était le plus gamin. Il les regarda une nouvelle fois et se dit qu'aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il se leva de son canapé et se mit face à son amant.

-"Bon, maintenant, Mukuro Rokudo, tu vas laisser notre fils jouer à ce jeu de course sinon..."

Mukuro déglutit. Quand son amant le menaçait comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait rester sain de corps et d'esprit.

Vaincu, il donna la manette à son fils, jetant un dernier regard sur l'ultime voiture qu'il avait enfin réussi à débloquer.

* * *

><p>Nan, vous ne rêvez pas, Mukuro est un geek XD Je me suis éclater à l'écrire celui-là ^^<p>

Ceci est le 9ème thèmes, et je remercie toutes celles (parce qu'il n'y a pas de mec ici neh?) qui me lisent et me reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer!

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews!


	10. Respirer de nouveau

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>KoriFuyu:<strong> Oui, une vrai famille de geek... -_- Mais c'est marrant! ^^ T'as pas put? Je me disais aussi que j'avais pas eut de nouvelle de toi...

**Reboyama:** Veeee~ C'est la 1ère fois que je te vois toi nan? Je me doute que t'y croyais au début... Apparemment je suis une pro dans ce domaine qu'est de tromper les gens sur la nature réel d'une fic... ahah, je suis sûre que t'as pas top compris ce que je viens de dire XP Pas grave... ^^ Nan, Tsuna est inconscient oui, mais pas au point de laisser un gosse conduire!

**inukag9:** Mais c'est galère de récupérer ses points dans un jeu de course! (ou alors c'est que je suis vraiment nulle... ) Arrête, un gosse est vraiment capable de pleurer pour ça! Je le sais, j'ai 2 petits frères!

**Lycka:** Ton père est un geek? O.o Ouais, c'est un peu bizarre, mais venant de moi c'est normal nan? XD

Aller, aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un peu angoisser ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respirer de nouveau<strong>_

Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus forte. Il angoissait. Son amant aussi angoissait. Sauf que son amant ne montrait pas son angoisse. Alors que lui, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Alors il continuait d'angoisser en silence, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire d'autre.

Son amant enlaça tendrement son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Il laissa sa tête s'échouer sur son épaule, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'angoisser. Son amant aussi angoissait. Autant que lui, peut être même plus. Son amant pouvait se cacher aux yeux des autres, mais pas lui.

Et le fait de savoir que son amant angoissait l'angoissait d'autant plus.

Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le cadran au-dessus de la porte du bloc opératoire. Et il angoissait de ne jamais le voir devenir vert. Il le fixait. Il le fixait encore et encore. Il se disait peut être qu'en le fixant éternellement, ce maudit voyant rouge deviendrait vert. Mais non.

Le voyant restait rouge.

Et lui, il angoissait un peu plus. Et sa respiration ralentissait. Combien de temps? Combien de temps encore devrait-il attendre?

Il vit le voyant devenir soudain vert.

Et l'angoisse en lui devint plus pesante encore, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il osa faire un pas vers le médecin en blouse blanche, tachée de sang.

-"M. Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

-"Oui?"

-"L'opération a réussi. Votre fils est vivant."

Un grand poids le quitta. Et pourtant il tomba au sol. Toute son angoisse était partie. Et comme son fils, il put respirer à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Avant toute chose, je m'excuse profondément du nombre de fois où vous avez put lire le mot "angoisse" et tout ses dérivés, je m'en suis aperçue qu'en le tapant<p>

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws?


	11. Mémoire

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement envers tous mes lecteurs pour ces DEUX SEMAINES d'absence. J'ai honte... J'aurais envie de dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce qui n'est pas faux, pas pas totalement vrai non plus... J'ai subit une restriction temporale sur mon ordi, j'ai été malade pendant une semaine, je suis partie u ski pour encore une autre semaine... Et j'ai également eut une certaine angoisse quand au fait que j'ai plus trop d'inspiration sur cette fic et que je beug toujours sur un drabble, et également sur le fait que je suis plus trop certaine de pouvoir respecter mes "délais" (la preuve en est que j'ai déjà sauter deux semaines...)<p>

Je m'excuse encore une fois et je pris tous les kami de ce monde pour que vous me pardonniez!

* * *

><p><em><strong>inukag9:<strong>_ Moi aussi je suis contente qu'il soit toujours vivant! J'aurais jamais la cruauté de le tuer de toute façon, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça!

_**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:**_ Je t'ai stressée...? Oooooh... Mes drabbles ne seront pas tous joyeux ou marrant comme tu dis, même si se sera le cas de la très grande majorité... Arrête avec ce mot! Il va venir me hanter dans mon sommeil tellement je l'ai utilisé XD Y aura toujours des Happy End, t'inquiète pas pour ça!

_**KoriFuyu: **_Mouahahahahahahahahaha... Il n'était PAS malade... Et je te dirais pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital! En revanche, un certain drabble appelé "Sang" (qui n'est pas pour maintenant) t'éclairera peut être un peu ^^

_**Katherine Tiger:**_ Merci, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu dis! J'espère juste ne pas t'avoir déçue avec mon absence...

_**laure59: **_Merci beaucoup d'aimer (je vais pleurer de joie si ça continue...) J'espère ne âs t'avoir trop refroidie avec mon retard!

_**JOYEUX NOEL EN RETARD A TOUS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mémoire<strong>_

L'enfant regardait l'appartement.

Il avait du mal à reconnaitre l'endroit. Pourtant, il y avait vécu pendant 9 ans. Mais voir l'habitat vide de tout meuble le perturbait.

Il entra dans la pièce qui, pendant 9 ans, avait été sa chambre. De ce qu'il avait connu, il ne restait que la peinture bleu pâle et la moquette gris clair. Même les rideaux étaient partis. C'était la même chose dans la chambre de ses parents, dans la cuisine, le salon, le couloir, la salle de bain...

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu n'était plus là. C'était bizarre pour lui.

Il se sentait comme un corps étranger.

Il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer tandis que la voix de sa mama lui parvenait. Il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour la rejoindre et se jeter dans ses bras. Au fond de lui, il avait peur. Et, d'une certaine façon, ce déménagement sonnait pour lui comme une trahison pour l'endroit dans lequel il avait toujours vécu.

Sa mama le rassura, vite rejoins par son papa qui s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir descendre. Et quand il fut dans la voiture, Masaru jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble. Il n'y mettrait plus les pieds. Plus jamais. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, sa maison, c'était un morceau de sa mémoire.


	12. Folie

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX:<strong>_ Oui, me revoilà! Même si j'ai ENCORE sautée une semaine... Je suis impardonnable Si j'abandonne ma fic, sache qu'elle sera dans les fic terminées... Bonne année à toi aussi (ou la fille qui sais pas quoi répondre -_-)

_**KoriFuyu:**_ Je n'aime pas non plus t'inquiète. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai fais un truc la dessus...

_**inukag9:**_ J'avoue, moi j'ai une impression trop bizarre quand je passe devant mon ancienne maison et que je vois des gens dedans... C'est bizarre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Folie<strong>_

Mukuro était dans le salon. La tête dans les mains, une expression de désespoir, de colère et de haine sur son visage. Et dans sa tête, la même question qui tournait en rond.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi avait-il fais ça? Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Alors pourquoi?

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Il vit son amant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le nourrisson dans les bras. Il n'osa pas croiser les orbes chocolat du plus jeune et ramena sa tête entre ses mains.

Il se haïssait.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son amant déposer le bébé dans un fauteuil avant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'en n'avait ni la force, ni le courage. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut s'excuser. Encore et encore. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-"C'est bon Mukuro... Arrête de te torturer, j'ai compris."

Et lui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, s'excusant encore et encore. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put réfréner cette vague de peur, d'incompréhension et de colère? Pourquoi avait-il fait du mal à Tsunayoshi? Il était stupide. Stupide et jaloux. Et il s'excusa encore alors que le châtain le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Il était stupide, jaloux et fou. Fou d'amour. Fou de penser que son amant est put avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Et fou d'être en colère contre un bébé de quelques mois.


	13. Malchance

**_Titre : Enfance_**

**_Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense..._**

**_Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.*_**

**_Pairing : 6927_**

**_Rating : R+_**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p><strong>Malchance<strong>

-"Je suis rentrée..."

-"Bienvenu à la maison! Mon dieu, Masaru! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

Tsunayoshi se précipita sur son fils, tâtant avec peur et délicatesse les nombreux bleu et pansement qui recouvrait son visage et ses bras. Mukuro les rejoignit vite, alerté par l'éclat de voix de son amant.

-"Masaru? C'est quoi toutes ces blessures?"

-"Ah ça? C'est rien, vous inquiétez pas."

-"Ne te fous pas de nous! Que s'est-il passé?"

Masaru soupira discrètement tandis que sa mama lui retirait son t-shirt pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autre blessures ailleurs. Pourquoi son père était si peu naïf? Il pouvait pas faire semblant, au moins devant son autre parent? Maintenant l'excuse comme quoi il était tombé dans les escaliers était foutue, son père ne le croirait jamais, et il serait obligé d'inquiéter sa mama pour rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de passer aux aveux.

-"Vous inquiétez pas. En fait, à cause de ma bronchite, j'ai eut une semaine d'absence et j'ai raté le changement de certaines salles. A cause de ça, j'ai loupé une heure de cours et malheureusement, je suis tombé sur des délinquants."

Il fit un immense sourire à ses parents.

-"Je suis poursuivis par la malchance par vrai?"

Pour toute réponse, sa mama alla chercher la boite de premier secours et son père le prit dans ses bras.


	14. Sourire

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing : 6927**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sourire<strong>

Ce jour-là, Mukuro, Tsunayoshi et Masaru faisaient une sortie en famille. Et quoi de mieux pour un jeune couple et leur enfant en bas âge que... Le parc d'attraction?

Rien, évidemment.

Et en cette fin de journée, tandis qu le soleil déclinait et que la petite famille marchait vers la sortie, ils furent interpellés, non pas par la police, rassurez-vous, ils ne prennent ni alcool ni drogue, mais par un homme, relativement petit, fringué bizarrement et étrangement familier. Bref, un type que l'on pourrait qualifier de "louche" s'il n'avait pas été accompagné par son outil de travail, reconnaissable entre tous et que seul quelques élus possédaient, mais oui mesdames et messieurs (pour peu qu'il y en ai ici), je veux bien sûr parler de l'appareil photographique numérique sur trépied avec micro-ordinateur et mini-imprimente!

Donc, le photographe les interpella, leur proposa une photo gratuite (on a le droit de rêver), proposition qui fut accepté et c'est ainsi que la petite famille se retrouva à faire avec une magnifique photo... de famille.

Photo qui fut accrochée dans le salon de leur appartement et sur laquelle on pouvait admirer un Mukuro et un Tsunayoshi tendrement enlacés, un Masaru entre les deux, rayonnant de bonheur (rayonnement uniquement dû au soleil qui se couchait à ce moment-là hein, rêver c'est bien mais pas trop quand même), et, surtout, le plus important, leur plus beau sourire accrochés aux lèvres.


	15. Silence

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

La première fois que Masaru avait été laissé seul dans la maison par ses parents, ce qui l'avait immédiatement marqué, ça avait été le silence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le silence régnait dans la maison, bien sûr. Mais là, c'était différent.

Avant, malgré le silence, qui régnait surtout la nuit, il était avec ses parents. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, avec lui, même s'il ne les voyait pas. Mais là, c'était vraiment différent.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'absence de ses parents, mais ce silence était oppressant. Vraiment oppressant. Il l'écrasait, pesait sur ses épaules, un peu comme quand il portait Namie-chan, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus lourd.

Et aussi, c'était comme si ses sens s'étaient affinés. Il remarquait des détails qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il entendait chaque petits craquements de la maison.

Il se sentait bizarre aussi. Un peu comme quand il était sur le point de vomir quand il était malade. Sauf que là, il n'était pas malade, et il n'avait pas envie de vomir.

Non. Là, il était juste seul à la maison, sans ses parents. Seul dans la maison vide. Seul dans le silence, seul avec le silence. Il voulait que ses parents reviennent vite, très vite, et qu'ils chassent le silence, de la même manière qu'ils chassaient ses cauchemars après son accident, de la même manière qu'ils chassaient les monstres qui, quand il était petit, profitaient de l'obscurité pour faire craquer son lit.

Il voulait qu'ils reviennent vite, et qu'ils chassent ce silence trop oppressant.


	16. Interrogatoire

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Interrogatoire<em>**

Tsunayoshi était, disons le franchement, complètement mort de rire. Ça ressemblait à un fou rire tellement il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Mais bon, c'était un peu sa faute après tout. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Connaissant le caractère de Mukuro, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il essaya, une fois de plus, de se calmer, mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard désespéré de son fils, il craqua et repartit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, qui ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'il vit le regard désapprobateur de son amant posé sur lui.

Non, vraiment, il aurait dû savoir que ça finirait comme ça. Et Masaru aurait dû le savoir aussi. Il lui avait dit en plus, de le cacher. Mais apparemment son fils ne l'avait pas écouté. Ou alors, il l'avait caché, mais Mukuro s'était révélé avoir un instinct super, hyper, ultra, supra développé pour ce genre de chose.

Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était la solution la plus plausible quand on connaissait le caractère des deux hommes de sa vie. Mukuro ayant un certain «father-complex» et Masaru l'ayant (presque) toujours écouté.

Tsunayoshi, dont le fou rire s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir, observa une nouvelle fois la scène sous ses yeux.

Son amant et son fils, face à face, son fils assis, son amant debout. Mukuro en train de faire subir un interrogatoire à Masaru pour savoir QUI avait osé lui faire un suçon dans le cou.


	17. Sang

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sang<strong>_

Masaru le regardait couler. Couler lentement le long de son corps.

Il savait qu'il devait l'empêcher de couler. Ou alors, il fallait qu'il appelle ses parents. Au moins l'un des deux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme bloqué. Il était fasciné par lui, par sa couleur, sa texture, son goût.

Sa couleur lui faisait penser à l'œil droit de son papa. Il les trouvait beau. Mais son papa disait qu'ils étaient effrayants. Et dégoûtants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sa texture lui rappelait l'eau. L'eau dans laquelle il s'amusait, dans le bain ou la piscine. L'eau avec laquelle il aimait arroser sa mama. Ça lui rappelait aussi le lait chaud que sa mama lui faisait tous les matins.

Son goût lui faisait mal. Mal comme quand il se cognait la tête dans le noir de sa chambre. Mal comme quand il voyait son papa et sa mama se disputer ou s'inquiéter. Et là, il avait mal.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Et qu'à cause de ça, son papa et sa mama allaient s'inquiéter.

Alors il devait vite cacher sa bêtise.

Il se déplaça dans la cuisine, cherchant autour de lui pour réparer, mettant du rouge partout. Il pleurait. Il avait vraiment très mal. Mal au cœur, mal au bras, mal à la tête. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Il était malade?

Il paniqua. Tout. Tout mais pas ça. Il trébucha. Il avait sommeil. Il vit sa mama. Elle était encore plus inquiète que d'habitude. Elle lui criait de ne pas dormir.

Il devait avoir fait une bêtise vraiment, vraiment grave.

* * *

><p>Voila, je me manifeste pour une fois à la fin ^^ J'ai remarquée que beaucoup de personne me demandait quel âge avait Masaru... Je me rappelle l'avoir dit au début, juste avant l'introduction, mais Masaru change d'âge selon le drabble. Personnellement, je ne lui donne pas d'âge précis, c'est approximatif.<p>

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Masaru n'a pas d'âge "exact" et que vous imaginer son âge comme vous le sentez. Sachez juste qu'il n'aura jamais plus de 18 ans!

Voila, c'est tout, j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^ Reviews? *.*


	18. Arcenciel

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

_**Arc-en-Ciel**_

Lorsque Mukuro entra dans l'appartement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il eut confirmation lorsqu'il vit Tsunayoshi foncer vers lui, l'embrasser rapidement et disparaître derrière la porte en disant un truc du genre:«Truc important à faire. Je te laisse t'occuper de Masaru.»

Il se dirigea donc vers le salon, endroit où, avec sa chambre, Masaru se trouvait presque toujours. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il trouva Masaru assis à la table et penché sur un cahier.

-«Bonjour Masaru.»

-«Ah! Papa! Bonjour!»

-«Tu fais tes devoirs?»

-«Haï! La maîtresse nous a donnée des mots, on doit dessiner ce que c'est.»

Mukuro retient un soupire de soulagement. Il s'était peut être trompé finalement. Son fils dessinait bien après tout. Enfin, bien, pour un gosse de primaire.

-«Ok. Je te laisse faire alors, tu me montreras quand tu auras fini.»

-«Oui papa.»

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit. Un peu plus tard, son fils arriva avec son cahier. Son mauvais pressentiment se fit alors plus fort. Il prit le cahier et regarda.

Chat. Ok.

Oiseau. Ok.

Maison. Ok.

Fleur. Ok.

Et…

-«Masaru, c'est quoi ça?»

«Ca», c'était une sorte de demi-cercle bleu ciel très épais et dont les deux extrémités étaient réunis pas une sorte de ressort (?) en nuage (?).

-«Ca? Bin c'est un arc-en-ciel, pourquoi?»

Chère XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX, quelques réponses suite au précédent chapitre.

°Pourquoi est-il en sang? Kufufufufu…. Secret professionnel.  
>°Est ce qu'il aurait un lien avec le drabble n°10 "respirer de nouveau"? Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<br>°Il va pas mourir? Nan.  
>°Tu n'oserais pas faire mourir Masaru? Nan, c'est mon fils, je l'aime trop!<br>°Tu n'oserais pas, hein? Nan, jamais!


	19. Gris

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p>Avant de commencer, parce que je sais que sinon je vais oublier -_-' je tiens à dire à mes chers lecteurs d'amour que j'aime qui sont la lumière de ma vie (non j'exagère pas), que les autres personnages de KHR feront parfois de petites apparitions (je vais essayer en tout cas). Quand au travail de Tsuna et Mukuro…. J'avoue y avoir jamais réfléchie…. -_-"<p>

Voila, j'espère avoir put éclairer la lanterne de certain lecteurs, notamment Vargas Famiglia ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Gris<strong>

Masaru regardait sa fiche. Bleu + rouge= violet. Rouge + jaune= orange. Jaune + bleu= vert. Noir + blanc= gris.

Gris…

Un jour une dame était venue dans sa classe. Sa maîtresse avait dit qu'elle était un peu sorcière. La dame avait fait plein de choses avec eux. A un moment, elle avait dit aux enfants quelle couleur ils étaient. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était gris.

Masaru n'aimait pas le gris. Il le trouvait triste, terne, sans vie. Il avait été triste et vexé quand on lui avait dit qu'il était gris. Il n'était pas triste! Il n'était pas terne! Il était vivant!

Gris. Gris. Noir + Blanc = Gris.

Ça voulait dire que l'un de ses parents était blanc et l'autre noir? C'était impossible! Son papa ou sa mama ne pouvait pas être noir! Blanc oui, mais pas noir. Sa mama était blanc. Totalement blanc. Et son papa… Il était, peut être, un peu noir. Mais un tout petit peu. Pas du tout totalement.

Sa mama était blanc. Et son papa aussi était blanc, mais avec un tout, tout petit peu de noir. Si c'était comme ça, alors il était pas gris. Il était gris clair. Gris très très clair! Presque blanc. Si le gris était clair, il voulait bien l'être.

Parce que ni son papa ni sa mama n'était tout noir.

* * *

><p>Ah ah, et voila le raisonnement foireux d'un gosse qui comprend rien à la vie XD nan c'est pas vrai! C'est juste que je trouve que ce drabble est le plus pourris de tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant -_-'<p>

J'ose espérer tout de même qu'il vous à plut, et à samedi prochain!


	20. Détermination

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Détermination<strong>

Il allait voir, oh oui, il allait voir! Dés qu'il aurait mit la main dessus, il lui ferait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie. Il était déterminé à le venger, et il le vengerait! Personne, oh non, personne n'avait le droit de poser le doigt, que dis-je?, l'ongle, sur son fils chéri adoré.

Il allait voir ce sale _censuré_! Chaque matin et chaque soir, il inspecterait minutieusement son fils, il irait même jusqu'à l'emmener au lycée et à le ramener ensuite. Et si malgré tout ça, cet espèce de petit _censuré_ continuait de le braver, continuait de porter atteinte à l'innocence et à la pureté de son petit bébé, alors, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il deviendrait prof dans la classe de son fils.

Et si jamais, malgré toutes ces précautions, cet espèce de _censuré_ arrivait encore et toujours à souiller son enfant, alors là, il n'aurait plus le choix: il ferait en sorte que son fils change d'école!

Oh oui, il l'aurait! Sa détermination pour ça ne connaissait pas de limite! Il verra, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Kufufufu….

-«Mukuro, arrête s'il te plait, tu commence à me faire peur!»

* * *

><p>Yoooooooooooh~<p>

Chères lectrice adorées, je suis sûre que vous savez que je lis vis reviews avec un grand intérêt mmh?~~

Alors pour cette raison, suite à la lecture de l'une d'entre, je voudrais savoir si vous êtes pour ou contre un changement de couple vers le 50ème drabbles... ^^

Si certaines d'entre vous sont intéressé, je pourrais vous expliquer plus en détails ma petite idée~~ ^^

Sur ce, à dans une semaine!


	21. Vacance

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vacance<strong>

-"Non je veux pas!"

-"Masaru voyons… Soit un gentil garçon et viens!"

-"Nan!"

-"Kufufu… Si tu viens tu auras des marshmallow..."

-"Mukuro arrête, ne confond pas notre fils et Byakuran s'il te plait. Va plutôt préparer la voiture et laisse-moi faire."

Le plus vieux obéis étrangement et sortit de l'appartement, laissant son amant et son fils ensemble. Une fois seul, Tsunayoshi fit face à Masaru qui boudait, assis sur le canapé, en serrant fort contre lui sa peluche. Il soupira.

-"Masaru… Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et viens."

-"Non, je veux pas, je veux pas!"

-"Ça ne durera que trois jours, c'est pas la mort! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas dormir chez Hayato et Takeshi!"

-"Oui mais non, je veux pas!"

-"Mais enfin Masaru, tu étais d'accord la semaine dernière. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus maintenant?"

-"Parce que je croyais que je venais avec vous moi!"

-"Bon, ça suffit maintenant! Tu viens de ton plein gré ou c'est moi qui te traîne jusqu'à la voiture!"

-"Non! Je veux pas aller chez tata et tonton alors que toi et papa vous partez en vacance!"

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'étais absente jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais prévue d'écrire ce drabble vendredi soir et de le poster à la va vite samedi, mais à cause de certains évènements survenu vendredi impliquant un hôpital et un concert, bah, j'ai pas eut le temps XP alors voila, je le poste maintenant!<p> 


	22. Mère Nature

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mère Nature<strong>

-«Papa! Mama!»

Tsunayoshi et Mukuro virent soudain leur fils débouler dans la cuisine, criant et gigotant dans tous les sens.

-«Masaru, calme-toi s'il te plait.»

L'enfant ignora superbement sa mère et continua.

-«Mama! Papa! Dites, c'est qui Mère Nature?»

Un blanc s'installa un moment dans la pièce.

-«Mère qui?»

-«Mère Nature!»

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

-«Ah… Et bien, comment te dire ça?»

Masaru regardait ses deux parents en train de réfléchir, semblait-il, à la réponse qu'ils allaient lui donner. Il s'approcha un peu plus de ses parents, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

-«Pour faire simple… On peut dire que c'est la déesse de la terre et la mère de toute chose…»

-«C'est pas possible! La mama de mama c'est grand-mère, et mama c'est ma mama, c'est pas Mère Nature!»

-«Oui, mais c'est grâce à elle que tu es né et que nous t'avons comme fils.»

-«C'est grâce à elle que vous êtes mes parents?»

Mukuro hocha la tête.

-«Super!»

* * *

><p>Nan Masaru, c'est grâce à <strong>MOI<strong> si ils sont tes parents! U.U Dites, c'est moi ou c'est limite niais?

Je tiens à vous dire, à propos de l'idée de faire un autre couple au 50ème chapitre... J'ai décidé de faire les 100 thème juste avec Masaru, Mukuro et Tsuna (si j'y arrive...) et après je tenterais de faire une autre série de 100 avec un autre couple (et un autre enfants bien sûr). Masochiste? Moi? OUI *.*


	23. Chat

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chat<strong>

-«Non Masaru!»

-«Mais…!»

-«Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est non!»

-«Mais… Mama…»

Masaru se tourna vers sa «mère». Tsunayoshi soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-«Ecoute Masaru, ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas.»

-«Mais…»

-«Chéri, on n'a pas le choix, on ne peut pas s'en occuper.»

-«Vraiment pas?»

-«Non… Nous habitons dans un appartement et le propriétaire n'autorise pas les animaux de compagnies.»

Masaru baissa les yeux sur le minuscule chaton qu'il avait dans les bras.

-«On ne peut vraiment pas? Pas du tout?»

Mukuro et Tsunayoshi soupirèrent. Non, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas. Pas eux.

-«Tsunayoshi…»

-«Mmh?»

-«Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible mais…»

Masaru releva la tête vers son père, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-«Dis toujours.»

-«Takeshi-kun n'avait pas dit qu'il souhaitait offrir un chat à Hayato-kun pour son anniversaire?»

* * *

><p>Ou comment le grand amour entre Hayato et Uri commença XD<p> 


	24. Pas le temps

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pas le temps<strong>

Masaru était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, et avait toutes les peines du monde à résoudre un problème de maths des plus épineux. Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ses devoirs, il se leva finalement, décidé à aller demander de l'aide à ses parents. Il se rendit dans le salon où se trouvait sa mama.

Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé devant une tonne de fiche diverses et faisait sa tête des très mauvais jours. Il s'approcha prudemment, se rappelant douloureusement qu'il ne faillait pas déranger sa «mère» quand il était comme ça.

-«Euh… Mama…?»

-«Mmh?»

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers lui, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

-«Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour mes devoirs?»

-«… Désolé Masaru, pas le temps, je dois finir ce foutu projet pour demain…»

Masaru hocha la tête et sortit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son père. Celui-ci était au téléphone et se dépêcha de raccrocher en l'apercevant.

-«Masaru?»

-«Ah, euh… Tu peux m'aider à finir mes devoirs s'il te plait?»

Mukuro ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-«Kufufufu… Désolé chéri, mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai une alouette récalcitrante à aller convaincre.»


	25. Problème

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

Je dédis ce drabble à toutes celles qui aiment voir Kyouya s'en prendre plein la gueule u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Problème<strong>

Masaru avait un problème. Un gros problème même. Et il devait vite trouver une solution, sinon sa mama allait être très, TRÈS en colère contre lui.

En faite, il avait cassé un vase de sa mère. Mais pas n'importe quel vase. Malheureusement. Il avait cassé LE vase qu'il ne fallait surtout pas casser. C'était un vase que Fong, un collègue à sa mama, avait offert à ses parents lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Et sa mama y tenait beaucoup. Et il l'avait cassé. Et il devait vite trouver une bonne excuse sinon… Bref, il avait un gros problème sur les bras.

Soudain, il vit entrer dans le salon un homme qu'il voyait très rarement.

-«Hibari-san…»

L'homme se tourna vers lui, avisant au passage les débris de porcelaine qu'avait été le vase.

-«Mukuro est ici?»

Masaru secoua la tête.

-«Papa et mama sont partis faire les courses. Ils devraient bientôt rentrer.»

Hibari hocha la tête et déposa sa mallette dans un coin avant de se diriger vers lui et de se mettre à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. Masaru le regarda sans bouger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce. En voyant le sourcil haussé de son père et le visage horrifié de sa mère, il pointa du doigt Hibari et répondit innocemment à la question muette.

-«C'est lui!»

* * *

><p>Et voila, le 25ème chapitre, le quart des 100 thèmes et fais, et pour fêter ça, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire: J'arrête cette fic.<p>

…

NAN JE DÉCONNE REVENEZ!

Je n'arrête pas cette fic, je l'aime trop pour ça ^^ En réalité, je vais juste faire une pause. Je vais arrêter cette série de drabble POUR LE MOMENT, et je la reprendrais vers juin/juillet, lorsque j'aurais passé mon bac.

Pourquoi cette pause? De 1, j'ai trop d'idée de fic différente pour pouvoir tout écrire tout en continuant à être régulière pour cette fic. De 2, je veux me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études (putain de lycée .). De 3, je subis une restriction très stricte du temps d'ordinateur disponible.

Cette pause ne s'applique pas qu'à _Enfance_, elle s'applique aussi à mon autre fic, _La maison dans la forêt_

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à la fin de mon bac. J'espère que vous me détesterai pas trop ^^


	26. Cachette

_**Titre : Enfance**_

_**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**_

_**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***_

_**Pairing: 6927**_

_**Rating: R+**_

_**Auteur: It's me**_

Salut tout le monde! Hier, j'ai (enfin) terminée mon bac (pour cette année) et je peux enfin reprendre cette fic avec une petite longueur d'avance ! ^^ J'avoue franchement que ça m'a manqué de pas poster pendant 2/3 long mois… Enfin bon voila, je poste le 26ème drabble en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents !

* * *

><p><strong>Cachette<strong>

-Masaru!

Une voix résonne dans l'appartement.

-Masaru! Masaru! Où es-tu?

Tsunayoshi sortit du salon, légèrement couvert de poussière, en appelant son fils. Pourquoi? Me direz-vous. L'explication était simple. Il avait accepté de jouer à cache-cache avec son enfant. Et évidemment, c'était lui qui devait chercher l'endroit où son fils s'était caché. Vous vous dites, facile, Masaru est un enfant, Tsunayoshi un jeune adulte dans la force de l'âge, et des cachettes dans un appartement, y en a pas 36 000! Détrompez-vous! Masaru était un génie dans l'art de trouver une cachette introuvable. La preuve, Tsunayoshi était à sa recherche depuis un bon ¼ d'heure, et il commençait à fatiguer.

-Masaru! Où es-tu?

Tsunayoshi retraversa l'appartement pour la 4ème fois en cherchant dans toutes les cachettes qu'il connaissait. Finalement, il se posta dans le couloir.

-Masaru! Sors de ta cachette! Tu as gagné, j'abandonne!

Il y eut quelques secondes où rien ne se passa, puis il vit son fils sortir de sa chambre, un grand sourire fier sur le visage.

-Masaru… Où t'étais-tu caché ?

-Ehéh… C'est un secret.


	27. Larmes

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larmes<strong>_

Tsunayoshi se jeta dans les bras de Mukuro en pleurant. Celui-ci le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Lui aussi laissait couler quelques larmes. Il se tourna vers le médecin face à lui.

-Peut-on le voir?

L'homme en blouse blanche hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais pas très longtemps. Il doit encore se reposer.

-Merci.

Entraînant le châtain toujours en pleurs avec lui, Mukuro entra dans la petite chambre blanche aseptisée où se trouvait leur fils. Tsunayoshi alla s'asseoir sur la chaise proche du lit d'hôpital et prit la main de son fils dans les siennes tandis que son amant se tenait derrière lui, continuant de l'enlacer.

Tous deux souffraient de voir Masaru allongé dans ces draps blancs, les bras couverts de bandages et reliés à une poche de sang. Ils en souffraient, mais en même temps étaient tellement soulagés de le savoir hors de danger. On leur avait dis que si Tsunayoshi était arrivé un peu plus tard, il aurait perdu trop de sang pour être sauvé.

Ils virent Masaru ouvrir les yeux, les regarder et tenter de sourire. Tsunayoshi se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Mama… Pourquoi…tu pleurs?

-Je suis heureux Masaru… Heureux de te voir en vie!


	28. Etranger

**Titre : Enfance**

**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing : 6927**

**Rating : R+**

**Auteur : It's me**

Je remercie inukag9 pour ses reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, et Guest également (dans le chapitre 16, Masaru a un suçon dans le cou de la part de son/sa petit(e) ami(e))

* * *

><p><em>Étranger<br>_

-Papa! Papa!

-Oui? Masaru?

-C'est quoi un étranger?

-Un étranger?

-Oui!

Mukuro prit son fils sur ses genoux et se mit à réfléchir à la question de celui-ci. Pas facile d'ailleurs la question.

-Mmh… Comment dire ça… C'est une personne qui est…extérieur.

-Extérieur? Extérieur à quoi?

-A plein de chose, ça dépends du point de vue. Le plus souvent on utilise ce mot pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ou qui vient d'un autre pays.

Masaru leva les yeux vers son père en penchant la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à quelque chose, puis il demanda.

-Dis papa…

-Mmh?

-Toi, tu es un étranger?

-Mmh… Pas pour toi puisque je te connais.

-Non, je veux dire… Tu es…euh…

-Italien?

-Yep! Papa est italien et mama japonais!


	29. Douleur

**Titre : Enfance**

**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing : 6927**

**Rating : R+**

**Auteur : It's me**

Je remercie Inkag9 et Miri pour leur reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Pour Miri, hem, je sais pas encore si je vais «officialiser» le/la petit(e) ami(e) de Masaru…

* * *

><p><span>Douleur<span>

Masaru ouvrit la porte de la maison le plus silencieusement possible. Toujours en silence, il la referma, se déchaussa et rejoignit sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, après avoir abandonné son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

Il entendit sa «mère» l'appeler pour savoir si il était rentré, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait rester seul.

Ses épaules s'agitèrent soudainement tandis qu'il laissait échapper un sanglot et que ses larmes se remettaient à couler. Il avait mal, si mal! Pas la douleur qui vous transperce le corps, pas la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de son accident. Non, une autre douleur. Une douleur qu'il avait déjà expérimenté, mais jamais aussi douloureusement.

C'était cette douleur qui vous prend le cœur, qui le sert, le compresse, le tord dans tous les sens, qui l'écrase dans cotre poitrine sans aucune pitié. Une douleur qui a pour source non pas le corps, mais les sentiments.

Et Masaru voulait être seul, pour souffrir sans avoir honte, pour pleurer toute sa peine et sa douleur sans que personne ne le voie, pour pouvoir ensuite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si n'était arrivé, pour que personne ne sache sa douleur.

Et plus tard, ensuite, effacer de sa mémoire et de son cœur cet évènement douloureux. Mais pour le moment, pleurer, pleurer en silence, seul, et ignorer les appels inquiets de sa «mère».

Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Ce garçon, assis dans un coin~<p>

Quinze ans, la tête dans les mains~

Premier amour, premier chagrin~

Comme le shampoing, la formule 2 en 1~


	30. Joie

**Titre : Enfance**

**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing : 6927**

**Rating : R+**

**Auteur : It's me**

Donc, encore une fois, je remercie inukag9 et Miri pour leur reviews. Pour inukag9, ce n'est pas nu poème, c'est un passage d'une chanson dont je ne me souviens ni le nom ni l'auteur -_-' Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Joie<span>

Les sourires heureux démontrent la joie. Cette lueur dans les yeux prouvent cette joie. La joie de ces personnes, pressées autour du berceau où repose un nouveau-né. Joie qui se traduit par les sourires, les yeux, mais aussi les mots.

-Ahi! Il est vraiment mignon!

-Évidemment qu'il est mignon, c'est le fils de Tsuna!

-Oya… Oserais-tu faire des avances détournées à mon Tsunayoshi?

-Voyons, calmez vous tous les deux.

-Au fait Tsuna-san, Mukuro-sama, vous lui avez choisi un nom?

-Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il soit acceptable sinon…

-Sinon quoi? Si tu touche à un seul cheveux de mon fils, je t'envoi en enfer!

-Mukuro, Kyouya, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, vous allez le faire pleurer. Et pour répondre à ta question Chrome, oui, nous avons réussi à lui choisir un nom.

-Mmh… Je pensais bien que même quelqu'un comme toi était capable de faire une chose aussi simple que choisir un prénom.

-Reborn!

-C'est vrai qu'il vous ressemble cet enfant, Tsunayoshi-san.

-Merci Fong-san.

-Tch, j'espère qu'il ne va pas hériter du même caractère que la tête d'ananas!

-Kufufufu… Répète si tu l'oses!

-Et à part ça, quel est le nom de ce petit ange Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Masaru.

* * *

><p>Parmi les personnages de ce chapitre, trois n'ont pas été clairement identifié. A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il?<p> 


	31. Sous la pluie

**Titre : Enfance**

**Genres : 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing : 6927**

**Rating : R+**

**Auteur : It's me**

* * *

><p>Je remercie Inuka9, Cello-no-Tenshi et Miri pour leur reviews, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir ^^ Les personnages non identifié sont Haru (ça c'était facile, tout le monde à trouver), Gokudera (un peu plus dur, mais trouvé aussi). Le troisième n'était pas Yamamoto (je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai pas mit…), ce n'était pas non plus Iemitsu. Le troisième membre manquant non mentionné était…. Byakuran! Eh ouais…<p>

Ensuite, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté les trois samedi précédent, mais j'ai une bonne excuse! Ehéh, j'étais en Écosse (pays merveilleux soit dit en passant, presque pas de pluie), sans ordinateur et mon portable captait que dalle (de toute façon même en France il capte que dalle alors…)

Enfin, pour ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui lisent aussi _Chronique d'un presque futur boss de la mafia_, sachez que le chapitre avance doucement mais sûrement, et que j'ai largement explosé mon habituel nombre de feuille (et c'est même pas finit ToT)

Sur ce, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire tout ça, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Sous la pluie<span>

Masaru aimait la pluie. Pas la pluie quand il n'y a que trois gouttes qui tombent du ciel. Non. La vraie pluie.

Il aimait voir le ciel rendu presque noir par les nuages, il aimait voir l'orage se déverser violement sur son école, il aimait entendre les gouttes s'écraser en permanence sur les vitres de sa classe.

Il adorait les averses. Elles inondaient complètement la cours, et lorsque la pluie était vraiment très très forte, elle inondait même le sol sous le préau. Il adorait ça.

Quand tous les enfants s'agglutinaient dans les rares endroits encore sec, lui s'amusait à sauter de flaque en flaque, ou à passer de l'un à l'autre des préaux jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte ne vienne le chercher, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement trempé.

Et lorsqu'il pleuvait, son papa ou sa mama venait le chercher sous un parapluie. Bien sûr, son parent râlait de le voir complètement trempé, et râlait encore plus lorsqu'il lui faisait un câlin avec ses vêtements tout mouillés, mais il s'en fichait. Il adorait ça.

Mais les jours de pluie, il y avait une chose, plus que les autres, qu'il adorait vraiment. C'était quand ses deux parents venaient le chercher et qu'ils rentraient tous les trois ensemble, sous le même parapluie, sous la pluie.

* * *

><p>Voila, un nouveau chapitre, et encore un truc un peu niais, mais bon, il faut donner au peuple ce que veux le peuple U.U<p>

Une reviews please?


	32. Fleurs

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p>Bien, je suis de retour. Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mit le nez ici. Je ne m'excuserai pas (pas cette fois-ci :p) pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas fautive de mon retard. Après mon dernier poste, mes parents et moi avons entièrement refait ma chambre et toutes mes affaires ce sont retrouvées dans des cartons. Mes textes étaient donc inaccessibles, je ne pouvais ni les poster ni les poursuivre.<p>

Pour _Enfance_ tout va bien, j'ai 13 drabbles d'avances, même si je bloque sur un…. Pour ce qui est de _Chronique d'un presque futur boss de la mafia_, je n'ai pas put la continuer, le chapitre 3 n'est donc pas encore écrit. De plus, pendant cette période de vide, j'ai commencé deux autres fics. Mon rythme de mise en ligne va devenir encore plus lent qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais je finirai toutes mes fics, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut! *.*

Je remercie inukag9, Yuki-Jiji et Miri pour leur reviews, avec un petit plus à inukag9 qui m'a posté ma 100ème reviews. Merci beaucoup, vous me donnez la force de continuer, surtout quand je bug sévère (comme maintenant T.T)

Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de ce drabble que j'ai pourtant réécrit plusieurs fois de manières différentes, mais il y a des fois comme ça où je tombe sur des thèmes de merde. Enfin bon, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><span>Fleurs<span>

Masaru ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Toujours en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer, il entra dans l'entrée, déposa délicatement son fragile fardeau et enleva ses chaussures. Puis il reprit ce qu'il avait dans les mains un peu plus tôt et s'avança dans la maison, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet.

Lentement et silencieusement, il atteignit finalement la porte qui le séparait de l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. Soigneusement, il ouvrit ladite porte et jeta un coup d'œil timide à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il vit sa «mère» allongé dos à lui sous la couverture et son père qui se tourna vers lui avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Rassuré, Masaru entra dans la chambre tandis que Mukuro se levait du lit pour enfiler une chemise avant de se diriger vers son fils et de lui chuchoter:

-Je vais préparer ma surprise. Occupe-toi bien de ta mama.

Masaru hocha la tête et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers sa mama pendant que son père sortait de la chambre.

Il abandonna soudain toute retenue et sauta violemment sur le lit, réveillant au passage l'endormi, en criant:

-BONNE FÊTE MAMA!

Tsunayoshi eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux sous la surprise qu'il se retrouva avec un énorme bouquet de fleur sous le nez.


	33. Nuit

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup à inukag9 et koysenki pour leur reviews, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir ^^<p>

Aujourd'hui je ne m'attarderai pas, trop la flemme. Je dirais juste 3 choses courtes:

Premier: Hier, j'ai eut 17 ans! Oui je sais, la plupart d'entre vous s'en foute mais voila, j'avais envie de le dire.

Deuxième: Vous l'avez attendue, elle revient enfin, aujourd'hui, la lampe de poche fait son grand retour dans cette fic!

Enfin, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Nuit<span>

C'était la nuit. C'était la nuit, il était tard, et Masaru n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se cachait sous sa couverture, sa lampe de poche à la main, et dés qu'il entendait un bruit, il sortait de sa cachette, allumait la lampe et parcourait sa chambre dans tous les sens avec le rayon de lumière. Il ne trouvait jamais rien et éteignait sa lampe avant de retourner se cacher sous ses draps.

Il avait répété ce manège plusieurs fois déjà, et le sommeil ne venait pas. Masaru n'agissait pas comme ça parce qu'il avait peur de la nuit, mais parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait comme ça.

Sa mama ou son papa, bien que ce soit plus souvent sa mama que son papa, agacé de son manège, allait venir dans sa chambre pour lui dire d'arrêter. A ce moment-là, il tournerai vers son parent des yeux suppliants et plein de larme. Si sa mama hésitait, il rajoutait un petit reniflement pathétique et le tour était joué.

Sa "mère" l'autorisait à venir dormir dans son lit avec son père. Masaru adorait ces nuits où il pouvait dormir entre sa "mère" et son père.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce drabble, allez savoir pourquoi! Peut être à cause d'un Masaru particulièrement calculateur…<p> 


	34. Attente

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p>Bon eh bien, comme toujours, un GROS merci à inukag9, Katherine Tiger et a.n'onyme pour leur reviews, ça me motive à continuer ^^<p>

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien a raconter sur ma vie, donc, je ne m'attarde pas ^^

Bonne lecture mes chères lectrices adorées!

* * *

><p><span>Attente<span>

Masaru avait hâte, tellement hâte. Ses parents n'en pouvaient d'ailleurs plus de son impatience.

-Masaru! Calme-toi s'il te plait.

-Mais mama, c'est ce soir! C'est ce soir!

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu nous le répètes depuis ce matin.

En réponse, Masaru fit un sourire innocent à sa «mère» et se remit à parcourir tout l'appartement en exprimant sa grande joie et son impatience par moult gestes et mots.

Tsunayoshi soupira tout en souriant. Son fils était adorable mais gonflant à la longue. Il se demanda s'il avait agit de même à son âge…

Masaru était aller rejoindre son père pour l'embêter un peu et lui manifester ses émotions.

-Papa! C'est quand qu'on va chez mamie et papi?

-Bientôt Masaru, bientôt.

-On verra tata et tonton hein? Et Hibari-san et Dino-san! Et, et…!

-Oui, oui Masaru. On verra tout le monde. Maintenant va dans la voiture, si tu me gênes encore on va être en retard.

Masaru s'exécuta immédiatement, ne voulant surtout pas être en retard chez ses grands-parents le jour où il allait recevoir ses cadeaux de noël.

* * *

><p>Voila, un drabble casé un peu hors saison mais bon… Et puis vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à glissé du D18 ^^ *toute fière d'elle*<p> 


	35. Etoile

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p>Je sais que je me répète mais tant pis, je remercie comme toujours inukag9 et a.n'onyme pour leur reviews. Concernant la deuxième, je dirais que Masaru avait 56 ans environs (j'ai pas vraiment réfléchie à ça quand j'ai écrit le drabble).

Je ne raconte toujours pas ma vie, excepté que j'ai ratée mon code de la route à une faute près (fais chier!) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ (mes commentaires de début sont de plus en plus court et sont quasiment tous identique…. C'est pas bien…)

* * *

><p><span>Etoile<span>

-Et celui-là Tsunayoshi, qu'en dis-tu?

Tsunayoshi se rapprocha de son amant, son bébé dans les bras. Il regarda le hochet que tenait Mukuro avant qu'une veine ne vienne pulser sur son front.

-Mukuro… Nous sommes ici pour cet enfant, pas pour assouvir tes fantasmes bizarres!**(1)**

Mukuro prit une expression outrée et reposa bien sagement l'objet honni. Les deux adultes reprirent leur recherche d'un hochet à mettre au-dessus du lit de leur nouvel enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci?

Tsunayoshi regarda le nouvel hochet que lui montrait son amant. Les quatre branches étaient recouvertes d'un tissu bleu foncé parsemé de point blanc suggérant un ciel étoilé, et au bout de chaque branche se trouvait des étoiles de taille diverse. Au centre pendait un croissant de lune diffusant une douce berceuse.

-Il a l'air bien.

Le bébé qui se trouvait dans ses bras se mit à s'agiter et à tendre les bras vers les étoiles pendantes du hochet.

-Lui aussi à l'air de l'aimer.

Mukuro rapprocha l'une des étoiles du bébé, et celui-ci s'en saisi avant d'en mettre un bout à la bouche.

-Kufufufufu… En effet, il à l'air de le trouver à son goût!

* * *

><p>Certes un hochet n'a rien de sexuel, mais je vous rappelle que nous parlons de Mukuro là…<p>

Voila, le 35ème drabble (et thème) Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire celui-là, un vrai régal ^^

J'espère qu'il vous à plut, je reviendrais samedi prochain pour le 36ème !


	36. Prend ma main

**Titre: Enfance**

**Genres: 100 thèmes... Je pense...**

**Personnages: Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi (se frappe la tête sur le bureau) par contre leur gosse il est à moi et rien qu'à moi *.***

**Pairing: 6927**

**Rating: R+**

**Auteur: It's me**

* * *

><p>Alors euh…. Merci à inukag9 (encore et toujours là) et à Saga-et-Kanon (marrant, je découvre de nouveaux gens chaque semaine XD)<p>

Pour Saga-et-Kanon d'ailleurs, Masaru à 5/6 ans pour le drabble 34 «Attente» et quelques mois pour le drabble 35 «Etoile» et non pas 5/6 ans pour le 35ème. Pour le reste, je laisse les lectrices (lecteurs, manifestez-vous!) décidez de l'âge de Masaru dans la mesure où il n'a pas d'âge prédéfini à chaque drabble. Voila, c'est tout ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Prend ma main<span>

C'était un jour comme les autres. Plus ou moins. On était un samedi, et Tsunayoshi avait proposé à Masaru de l'accompagner au marché. Son fils avait bien sûr accepté, et ils étaient maintenant tous deux à l'entrée dudit marché, là où commençaient les étales et la foule.

Tsunayoshi et Masaru arpentèrent les divers stands à la recherche des meilleurs produits aux meilleurs prix. Masaru regardait autour de lui, les acheteurs, les vendeurs, les fruits, légumes, vêtements, livres, jouets… tout en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue sa mama.

Arriva un moment où Tsunayoshi était occupé à négocier pour un kilo de fraise, et où Masaru vit, de l'autre côté de la rue, un étalage de jouets colorés. Il traversa la rue pour s'y rendre et observa les divers jeux présentés, manipulant ceux que le vendeur acceptait qu'il prenne dans ses mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna pour voir si sa mère en avait finie avec ses fraises et, à sa grande stupeur, il ne la vit pas. Il traversa à nouveau la rue, ayant soudain peur que sa mama soit partie sans lui.

Arrivé au stand, il regarda autour de lui, espérant apercevoir son parent parmi les autres marcheurs. Mais il ne la vit pas.

Il se mit à paniquer, agitant son regarda de droite à gauche tandis qu'il commençait à pleurer. Alors qu'il était en pleine panique, il sentit soudain une main se poser affectueusement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage souriant de sa mama. Tsunayoshi lui prit la main et l'entraîna à travers le marché en le rassurant.

-Aller Masaru, arrête de pleurer. Je suis là maintenant. Ne me lâche pas la main d'accord?

* * *

><p>Et voila! Ou comment faire un drabble sur un thème qui ne nous inspire pas des masses! J'espère quand même que ça vous à plu, bien que moi ça me laisse froide….<p> 


End file.
